stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
NEW SUPER MARIO BROS U IN REAL LIFE
"NEW SUPER MARIO BROS U IN REAL LIFE" is a skit made by Rich Alvarez. Description One day, Mario is peacefully sitting beside a tree. At Mario's house, Donkey Kong is walking around when he throws his banana away because he spot a Wii U with the game Super Mario Bros U. on the couch. He sits down on the couch and starts to play the game. The screen goes into the television as Mario automatically gets up and runs into a direction because the game Mario is controlling his body. Donkey Kong continues to play the game, making the game Mario run and jump as the real-life Mario does the same. Donkey laughs while playing the game and he makes the game Mario hit a block for coins. The real-life Mario's head starts to hurt because of this, he then runs into the same direction. Donkey Kong makes the game Mario hit a block, from which a Yoshi pops out of. He makes the game Mario sit on it and the video shows the real-life Mario sitting on a real-life Yoshi. Mario asks where he came from, but Yoshi doesn't reply and it runs into the same path with Mario screaming on his back. Donkey Kong makes the game Yoshi run and jump with Mario on his back, which makes the real-life Yoshi run (with Mario still screaming on his back). Donkey accidentally drops Yoshi into the bottom of the screen, which means game over for him. The real life Mario is then shown to be crying about it as Donkey Kong laughs again. Luigi comes in the room with a Luigi plush in his hands and a blanket on his left shoulder. He orders Donkey Kong to pause the game and he does so. He then commands Donkey to turn the television off because he is trying to go to sleep and the gorilla does so. He asks him if he saw Mario somewhere, but he answers no. Luigi leaves the room saying, "Whatever." Once Luigi leaves, Donkey Kong turns the game back on and plays it again. The real-life Mario complains about the fact that he cannot control his body while running. Donkey Kong laughs again as he gets up and sits on the other side of the couch. He gets the game Mario a Tanooki Suit which makes the real life Mario get the same costume which surprises him. Donkey continues to play the game as the real life Tanooki Mario starts to run. The gorilla makes the game Tanooki Mario fly, which makes the real Mario fly too. Donkey advances in the game and jumps which makes the real Mario jump and land. He gets tired but only gets a few seconds to rest and starts running again after that. Donkey Kong continues to play the game while game Mario continues running faster and faster with the real Mario doing the same. The game Mario falls into the bottom of the screen and Donkey loses. This makes him angry and he throws the controller on the couch in frustration. Mario then opens the door while Donkey looks at him afraid. Mario angrily says his name, and DK screams. Mario is still angry and looks like he is about to give Donkey Kong a beating, but instead proposes to play New Super Mario Brothers U. with him, which Donkey happily accepts. While Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, and Yoshi play the game, Rich Alvarez does a little commercial saying that the New Super Mario Brothers U. is a fun and exciting game on the Nintendo Wii U. Featuring Boost Rush Mode, Challenge Mode and Coin Battle Mode. He says that it also has cool stuffs like baby Yoshis with their own and unique powers. Richalvarez says "experience the fun with up to 5 players!" Mario then counts everyone but they appear to be 4. The 5th player is shown to be Link (with a subtitle noting that he is not in the game). The video ends with Alvarez saying, "New Super Mario Brothers U., only available on the Wii U." TRANSCRIPT Characters * Mario * Luigi * Donkey Kong * Yoshi * Link * Flying Squirrel Mario (Mario's transformation in the game "New Super Mario Brothers U.") * Rich Alvarez (voice) Locations * Outside of Rich Alvarez's house * Mario's House External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWEsUXgOZqk Category:Other Shows